Balaur and Molly
by nutmeg11199
Summary: Hermione has to tell the dreaded Mother in-law about Balaur. Sequel to Balaur


Hermione and Charlie had flood over to the burrow for the monthly Sunday dinner. Hermione was adamant to Charlie that they share the news with everyone today and that if he didn't think that she could tell Molly about the tattoo he was sorely mistaken. She would pull Molly aside to tell her about the tattoo and the baby first and then Charlie could tell everyone else. Hermione had no intention of backing down on the dare; she was stronger than most and equally strong as Molly and her husband. She would never show all her strength again after the war, she had done a great deal of damage and did not wish for her family to see her that way especially now she was going to be a mom but there was no way she was going to let her mother in law bully her into living how she deemed fit. What she and Charlie did was their own business and she would have to deal with it.

They walked into the burrow to find Molly in the kitchen and Arthur in the living room, they were the first to arrive, then again they had left early as they had the greatest distance to travel.

Charlie bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear "I bet you a complete night of what the winner wants that you don't tell Mum about the tattoo"

"You're on. No go into Dad, Mum would not like me taking my top of in front of you."

"As you wish my yellow bellied wife"

Hermione swatted at him as he left the room with a quite "hello Mum"

"Molly I need a word if you will, in here is fine before you ask but best put a few wards round the room first, I really don't want any interruptions." Molly just looked puzzled. Hermione smiled to herself as she had seen that look on her husband's face not too long ago."I love you with all my heart I really do Mum but before the rest of the family arrive we need to sort a few things out! I don't want lectures about family anymore and what I should or should not do. Charlie and I are arguing over it and I could do without having it brought up here. Please at least for just today."

Molly looked speechless then just nodded.

"Thank you" and with that Hermione gave her a huge hug and left to go find her husband and father in law.

She found him on the sofa "before you ask I have not told her yet, but I did tell her to stop the lectures. I think that if I say all the stuff we disagree on first then when I tell her the news she will forget the bad stuff"

"Not a bad plan, are you sure you shouldn't have been in Slytherin". Hermione swatted him again "wait till after lunch to tell everyone please I don't think I can take all the attention at the moment I feel a bit queasy. Actually I think I'm going to have to go throw up" Hermione bolted towards the bathroom on the first floor, Charlie followed.

He got there just in time to hear her retch into the bowl. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"If you continue this Mum is going to know what's up before we tell her she has had 7 kids, 6 pregnancies and a few grandkids I'm surprised she didn't spot it the moment you walked in the door."

"If she asks I have stomach flu and I won't be eating much, and don't give me that look I know I need to eat but if I eat too much then I will just throw it up, I should eat small and often and we will be fine."

"As you wish. But if she asks directly I don't think either of us is going to be able to lie good enough to fool her"

Hermione nodded.

They both left the bathroom after Hermione had cleaned herself up and went to sit down in the kitchen, pleased to see that in the fifteen minutes or so they had spent in the bathroom everyone else had arrived. There were a few questions about what was wrong with Hermione and oddly enough I knowing look from Ginny, that girl noticed way to many things for her own good, but all in all dinner was going well until dessert and when Hermione got a whiff of cinnamon from the apple cobbler she had to make a dash for the bathroom again. Charlie went to follow but Ginny stopped him.

"I will check she's alright probably the smell set her off, she will be fine in a few minutes, trust me" though Charlie was in shock he nodded and allowed his sister to follow his wife's path.

Ginny found Hermione sitting on the bathroom floor in nothing but her jeans and bra. "Hermione is that a dragons egg?"

"Yes" she managed before retching into the bowl again

"When did you get that?"

"Only this week, it's magical it will hatch in six months and grow as my girl does"

"I'm assuming Charlie knows you've got that"

"If he does he's got some explaining to do" Hermione froze how long had Molly been standing there.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you have a tattoo on your back, is that a dragon's egg?"

"Yes"

"When does it hatch?"

Hermione was in shock, not only did her mother in law know what the egg meant she seemed not to be annoyed at her

"Six months give or take a few days"

"What does B.M.W stand for?"

"Balaur Molly Weasley"

Molly launched herself at her daughter in law and gave her the biggest hug Hermione had ever had.

"I can't' believe you got a tattoo, that's not very lady like."


End file.
